Realization
by MomoHeart
Summary: Double D saw something he didn't think he was meant to see. Was he going crazy or was it very real? BASED OFF THE ED EDD N EDDY THEORY.


**AN: So I read the Ed Edd Eddy theory a while back and decided to write a story on it. Hopefully you all enjoy. : )**

The memories came back when I least expected. I had been sitting in my room making sure my labels were in their correct places when my lights flickered. My brain comprehended my last moment in life. I saw it as if I were watching a film. I was conducting some type of experiment. I don't know which, but I was clearly excited about it by the grin plastered on my face.

From my own carelessness, my home suffered from a gas leak. I didn't realize it until I turned my burner on to liquidity a substance vital to my experiment. It was quick, almost painless. It was as if a light was unscrewed from its socket and tossed out the window. I saw everything to the smallest of details. I saw my remains in the pile of rubble I called home. Limbs flung every which way and my head split in two. Then as fast as the memory came, it was gone. Only the image of my corpse remained.

"Good heavens," I said, feeling faint. "What in Sam hell was that?" I was glad Ed or even Eddy wasn't there to witness this turn of events. However it wouldn't matter because they wouldn't have noticed anyway.

I started to go through what I ate that day or rather what I didn't eat. I tended to forget to eat when I'm very immense in whatever I was doing at the time.

"I'll…get a drink of water. I'm just a bit dehydrated, that's all," I chuckled to myself. I went down to my kitchen and went into the cabinet for a glass.

While I sipped on my water, I went to the refrigerator to see if my parents left anymore notes for me to complete for the day. But I couldn't focus. I looked at them but saw through them. An emotion I couldn't place came over me and I threw my glass at the notes! It shattered, splashing water and glass everywhere. A shard hit my cheek and it brought me out yet another trance.

I couldn't tell you what was happening to me. Why was I suddenly having bizarre visions or why I was breaking dishes all because of note simply saying, "We love you." I didn't understand. I didn't want to. I just wanted to be okay. I decided to do something I would loath doing any other day; I slept the day away. The morning after I was refreshed and went on to do my daily chores and had a wondrous day. I didn't have anymore visions or outbursts. In fact, after so long, I forgot all about it.

For three months, I continued on happily with only minor bruises from our Ed acdventures. Despite the failure of nearly every scam we created, I still had more fun than I would being home alone. And don't get me wrong, I love my alone time, but being surrounded by friends feels amazing. I don't remember ever having friends before them. In fact…I've never had friends.

Oh goodness. That's when those visions came back to me. They didn't all come back at once, but gradually. Day in and day out, they took me by surprise and those visions stayed. I remembered every detail of my room down the tiny prick in Jim to the number of ants in my ant farm. I remembered the number of breath intakes I took before my house went up in smoke. I remembered my disdain toward my parents and how doing that experiment made me feel better about my situation. The memories of that memory came back. I hated my parents, but I did as I was told. I had my little tantrums, but I coped and went right back to being the good child.

I didn't understand it. I wanted to believe I was disillusioned. I wanted to believe I needed some sort of therapy. Maybe I had abandonment issues? My parents were never there. Then it came to me. My parents WEREN'T there. I hadn't seen them at all. I only had the memory of their looks and their mannerisms. And what they expected of me…They expected a lot from me. They...weren't here with me at all were they?

I got my confirmation when I picked a day to travel far from the cul-de-sac. I needed to know that I was just going crazy. I needed to know. From my calculations, I walked for five hours with only two breaks. The next corner I turned? It was the cul-de-sac. I walked in a complete circle. No. I didn't. I walked in a straight line. I saw grassy plains and unfamiliar houses. I saw graffiti laced buildings and trash filled alleys. I felt like a kid in a candy store. I was happy to be away from the familiarity of suburban life. So happy that I ran my last mile, finding the energy I didn't know I had! When I saw Eddy's house, I knew I made a wrong turn. I had to!

So, I repeated the cycle. I went my same route, but made a different turn near the end of my journey. I stared at Ed's house this time. I did it again the next day, and I ended up at Jimmy's house. I repeated. Kevin's house. Repeated. Naz. Repeated. Roth's. Repeated. Mine!

I had to think what could I do to see what I'm doing wrong? So I grabbed my dad's camcorder with extra batteries and walked the same route. I walked for two extra hours before I reached my destination; Johnny's house. I rushed home, excited to see what the camcorder discovered.

I sat there, eyes glazing at each rock, crack in the sidewalk and dents in the trees. Nothing. I saw nothing that was unusual. Then I turned that familiar corner.

White. All white walls. One high window on each wall. I scooted my chair closer to the TV, brows furrowing. I didn't move another inch with the camcorder, but then I didn't have to. Three creatures appeared. All three of them had jagged teeth, ten eyes, and hair covering their whole bodies. Their furs were of different colors; orange, blue, and blonde. I heard myself screaming in the video as they lunged themselves at me. They laughed the whole time, demonic voices creating multiple otherworldly sounds.

I gasped almost falling from my chair. The video begin shaking, my screams becoming loud and painful. The camcorder was dropped to the ground and I saw myself being thrown back and forth like children playing a game of ball. Soon, the blue one grabbed me by my neck and held on tightly. I rubbed at my neck subconsciously as I continued to watch.

The blue one spoke. "You never leave. NEVER LEAVE."

The voice pattern sounded familiar. I couldn't quite put my finger on it, but I could have sworn the creature sounded like May. The video buzzed out suddenly and then I was walking again and pointing the camcorder towards Johnny's house. This time I did fall from my chair. I sat there for the rest of the night.

I ignored my friends and blocked myself inside my home from the outside world. I sat in my living room with my walls covered in notes. I had books scrawled everywhere and they were all opened to a specific page. I read about souls. I read about purgatory. I read about how impossible otherworldly plains could exist. I could only come to one conclusion. I've passed on. I'm deceased. I'm no longer alive. I'm dead.

What could I have done to deserve this? I was an excellent student. I followed my parents' rules without fuss. I tried to believe in a higher being. Was it because I only tired and I didn't do? Was it because I studied my science books more than I prayed? Maybe it's because I couldn't move on. Maybe it's because I forgot my own death. And that could only mean…

I remember looking outside where everyone played. We were all children living as if we were alive. Thinking that the houses we lived in still had parents. I looked at Sarah and Jimmy. They were the youngest of us…

I cried uncontrollably. I sat with my tears and wondered how everyone had died. Like me, maybe they all knew they were dead, but just chose to forget. I believe I repressed it, but it came back and I wished that it would go away again. I had to cope with knowing this. And I couldn't tell the others. If they didn't remember, they would start to or they would think I'm going crazy. How could I tell them? Why should I tell them? This world is ours and breaking it, I'll be hated. I'll be alone again.

So…I didn't tell them. They would have to figure it out on their own like I did. I carried on like things were normal, but then behind closed doors, I let myself go into my depression. I tried to kill myself ten times already and it worked, but then I would wake up in my bed with my memory temporary lost. Then the memories and the pain comes back to me and I have to do it all over again.

I don't know if this is our eternity. I can't say for sure if I will ever tell the Eds or the other children of the cul-de-sac. I don't know why I was chosen to remember again. But I do know that we will never grow up or see our parents again or even know the joys of 'true' friendship or romance. That doesn't matter now, does it? I've probably been dead for thousands of years. I guess it's time for me to come to the realization that I have a responsibility to figure out a way out of here. Until then…I'll always be Double D.

**THE END?**


End file.
